Intoxicado
by Mslyth
Summary: Porque aunque ni él mismo quiera aceptarlo, Sherlock es un ser humano Recomiendo escuchar E.T de fondo, si pueden escuchenla con Alex Goot, el link es en youtube pero ya saben, por aqui no se puede


El ser humano es una maquina perfecta, con un diseño tan metódico que así parezca defectuoso o disfuncional en cualquier sentido es capaz de sustentarse y preservarse a sí mismo de una manera asombrosa, no por nada le llaman la especie mas fuerte de la naturaleza y sin referir su instinto destructivo justamente.

Puede que ni el mismo lo sepa pero no hay manera de que disponga sobre su cuerpo, porque el proyecto perfecto es autosustentable, tal como la llamada energía eólica o economías perfectas. La esencia de los humanos sabe lo que quiere y lo busca por puro instinto, sin pedir opinión ni siquiera a su misma conciencia.

Nadie está exento de eso por muy especial, extraordinario o inteligente que se considere a sí mismo o por muy racional que sea. El cuerpo humano se rige por químicos y reacciones involuntarias.

Aquel buen día no tenía nada de diferente a los de más, el sol entraba a través de la neblina de Londres y colándose por la ventana iluminaba el lado derecho de los rizos de Sherlock haciéndolos brillar en tonos cobrizos que se reflejaban en la superficie blanca del microscopio sobre el que estaba inclinado, si mano derecha sobre el revolver del aparato ajustando el objetivo para apreciar mejor la tinción rosa de bengala sobre los bacilos de brucella abortus desarrollados en la leche que guardó por dos semanas y media detrás de la mesilla de noche de la señora Hudson (Quien estuvo quejándose del olor pero nunca la descubrió…o tal vez lo hizo pero a veces se aprovechaba del cariño que le tenía aquella buena mujer).

No había un muerto con enterobacterias encima o alguien a quien liberar de la cárcel demostrando que nadie contrajo enfermedades extrañas comiendo su comida, simplemente le entretenía la forma de comportarse de aquellos seres tan pequeños que eran capaces de freír un cerebro con meningitis.

Le causaba gracia la manera en la que se apiñaban unas sobre otras en colonias numerosas pero perfectamente diferenciadas, no pudo evitar asociarlo con algunas aglomeraciones que había presenciado ya fuera alrededor de un cuerpo o en actividades más banales que no merecían su atención y por lo tanto no eran dignas de ser recordadas. La próxima vez que viera un desfile por accidente no podría evitar compararlo con colonias de brucella.

La puerta de la calle chirrió al abrirse y después se cerró con un suave y discontinuo click que le indicó a Sherlock que tenían que hacer algo con los críos que jugaban soccer en la calle porque con tanto golpe a la puerta ya habían aflojado un perno de la cerradura y si no los detenían iban a terminar por golpearla en el lado izquierdo de la chapa resentido por las lluvias de Londres desde hace mucho tiempo y por eliminación y pura lógica los pernos oxidados terminarían cediendo y ellos con la puerta de casa inservible hasta que John se hartara del sonido o de quedarse fuera y contratara un cerrajero. Afrontémoslo él tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar su tiempo y la señora Hudson lo olvidaría.

John era un militar, pero no por eso dejaba de ser médico y como todos los de su especie padecía falta de sueño por causa de su condicionamiento. Nunca se molestó en sugerirle en voz alta dormir después de las siete de la mañana, lo había pensado un millón de veces cuando le veía aparecer en la cocina con sendas marcas moradas bajo los ojos y la mano izquierda con el dedo índice y anular curvados hacia dentro cubriendo un bostezo y John siempre sabía lo que pensaba, así que no era necesario mal gastar energía abriendo la boca y formulando palabras.

-…con el maldito cajero- Las bolsas de la compra matutina aterrizaron en el suelo junto a la nevera, John se estaba quejando de que el cajero del supermercado rechazó su tarjeta nuevamente y tuvo que dejar la mitad de la compra…Esperaba que no hubiera olvidado la leche.

Escuchó la puerta de la nevera abrirse rápidamente, _La inferior_ recordó Sherlock. Después de mucho batallar acordaron que en el compartimiento inferior se guardaría únicamente comida, cuerpos desmembrados, órganos agusanados, especímenes en descomposición o cualquier experimento que necesitara habitaría únicamente en la parte superior, parece que John aun no supera el trauma de comer un sándwich del jamón que reposaba junto a la cabeza que era sujeto de pruebas en su experimento de coagulación.

Ya después John le explicaría que era imposible que la saliva coagulara, porque para que ese proceso se llevara a cabo en toda forma intervenían químicos y sustancias exclusivas de la sangre, lo que le sucedía a la saliva era que a falta de circulación después de mucho tiempo perdía el agua que era parte vital de su componente predominando enzimas y proteínas lo cual la hacía mas espesa; pero finalmente era culpa de la sangre y de la coagulación ¿no? Pues si. Sherlock tenía razón.

-Toma- John le tendió una taza de té como todas las mañanas mientras él tomaba su café, Sherlock extendió la mano para que su amigo pusiera la taza dentro…como todas las mañanas- Despega los ojos de esa cosa un segundo y mira lo que haces si no quieres que tu precioso microscopio acabe cubierto de té negro.

El consultor detective rodó los ojos con impaciencia pero obedeció, por alguna extraña razón siempre obedecía lo que John refunfuñaba…grave error.

Sherlock Holmes es un ser humano a pesar de lo que el noventa por ciento de las personas que le conocen jurara lo contrario, tenía sangre corriendo por sus venas y un corazón palpitando dentro del pecho como cualquier hijo de vecino, y lo demostró en el momento justo en que al tomar la taza de manos de su amigo los dedos de Watson rozaron el dorso de su mano por un milisegundo y sus propios y azules ojos se encontraron con los labios de John Watson farfullando quien sabe que cosas.

No le importó en lo mínimo el color rosa pálido que conservaban en su totalidad, ni el ligero blanquecino en los bordes a causa del frío o las grietas marcadas por el viento, tampoco la manchita morada por culpa de esa maldita manía de morderse el lado izquierdo con el colmillo afilado ni la mancha de Pie de grosella recidivante de la golosina que comió hace unos momentos comprada en SPEEDY's.

Lo que le importó fue que él era cien por ciento racional, práctico, metódico. Un científico en toda la extensión de la palabra.

…y se quedó hipnotizado mirando los labios de Watson, sin deducciones o razonamientos; sólo con una simple palabra en su cabeza.

_Bésame_

Sacudió la cabeza retirando su mano de la cercanía de su amigo como si quemara y aclarándose la garganta para tragarse esa estupidez que había estado a punto de soltar.

Ese tenía que haber sido un Alien, algo que no era natural…él no era así, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza el disimular estar concentrado en sus… ¿estaba viendo hongos? En sus bichos esos sólo por desviar la mirada de la inquisición de John.

Sin embargo tuvo que tomar aire de forma exagerada porque sus labios seguían picando de las ganas que tenía de tomar a John por las solapas de la camisa, empujarlo contra el lava trastes y tirar al suelo la estúpida taza de su café para sustituirla con su propia boca, para que fueran su piel la que acariciara esa lengua rosada y aparentemente suave que se asomaba por entre la…porcelana…

-John…- Llamó con la poca voz que pudo encontrar- Creo que aspiré los hongos- Estaba enfermo, eso era todo. John le daría medicación y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Estas observando bacterias esas no se aspiran-Contestó el médico concentrado en su reconfortante y cálido café matutino, sin saber que acababa de dejar a su mejor amigo total y absolutamente descolocado… ¿Qué era aquello entonces?


End file.
